I Have Searched The World
by HHrDanceLvR
Summary: On September 13th, 1841, Carlisle Cullen's daughter was born. When she was 16, he disappeared. It's now more than a century later, and she's still searching. How? Isabella Marie Cullen is a vampire. BxE. AU.
1. Prologue: Alone

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight. That means I don't own Edward… but guess who does? Stephenie Meyer!!

Prologue: Alone

Isabella PoV

I awoke early, with a since of dread. Even through my curtained windows, I could tell it was still dark outside. I decided to stay in bed. When I heard voices outside my door, I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. "We must wake Miss Isabella," I heard my maid, Stella say. The last time they woke me up early, my father had broken his arm. I hoped nothing had happened to him. My father and I were all each other had. My mother died when I was born, causing us to be very close. I heard a knock on my door. "Miss Isabella?" I heard Stella's voice ask.

"Yes?" Stella entered the room.

"I am here to inform you about your father." I sat up. "What happened to daddy?" "Well, Miss Isabella, your father went out yesterday morning for a walk… and he hasn't returned."

I sat in shock. "Daddy's missing?" Stella nodded sadly, not looking me in the eye. Suddenly I grew angry. "Why isn't anyone out searching for him!?" I screamed. "If he's been missing since yesterday, why inform me just now!?" Stella didn't answer. I shot out of bed, wearing only my flimsy nightgown, and threw on a pair of boots and one of my father's jackets. "Miss Isabella, where are you going?" I glared at her with hatred. "Out to search for my father, since nobody else seems to be!" My father said that I had a strong temper, and it seemed to be true.

I knew I shouldn't have been going out alone, especially as dark as it was now. I ran out the door, onto the streets. I searched for a long time, but every street corner I turned to, came up empty.

I walked onto West Court Lane, thinking it was empty also. A man's voice made me turn around. "Little missy, where are you going?" "Er- I'm just looking for my 

father, Carlisle Cullen… perhaps you've seen him?" I asked, slowly backing away from the large, pale, man with the odd red eyes. I didn't realize that my backing up was leading me closer to the alley wall.

"Carlisle Cullen you say?" I nodded, backing up a little more. "I've never heard of a Carlisle Cullen… what does he look like?" I gulped. This man was starting to scare me very badly. "He's about medium height, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He's a doctor."

"I haven't seen anyone that looks like that." I turned to leave. "Well, thank you anyway," I said. When I took about a step, I felt something grab my wrist. I looked up, alarmed. "You're not going anywhere, Miss Cullen," the man said.

"Please let me go," I whimpered. "But deary, what would be the fun in that?" he smiled evilly at me. I tried to back up, but the man's firm grip kept me in place. He leaned in towards me, putting his mouth by my neck. "What are you doing?" I breathed. "All in good time, my dear," he replied. I was horribly scared, and my fear only increased as his mouth came closer.

Then he bit me.

I felt excruciating pain, as if a fire was being spread through my bloodstream. I tried to hold in my scream, but I couldn't. I felt myself being lifted, but I was in too much pain to open my eyes. I gratefully let myself fall into the darkness. I was too tired, and my body hurt too bad to continue.

I awoke, but it had seemed as if a couple of days had passed. The pain had subsided, so I sat up. I found myself on the ground, covered head to toe in mud. I pushed myself up, and slowly made my way home.

When I opened the door, everything was eerily quiet. "Hello?" My voice sounded different somehow, more musical. Nobody answered my call. "Stella!!" She didn't come running down the stairs like she normally would. I became worried, so I searched the entire house (even the maids quarters). Every room turned out empty.

Normally the house was filled with different people and noises, but now the house was silent. Dead silent. I went 

into my father's study. In there, I passed by a mirror, and caught a glimpse of my reflection. I gasped.

I was pale before, but now my skin was chalky white. It could probably pass for a corpse's. My brown hair was glossier, and wavier. My once brown eyes were now red. I looked like the man who had bit me. I slowly backed away from the mirror. I looked like him. I looked like that monster.

I fell to the floor dry sobbing. I couldn't even cry with tears anymore. This made me sob even harder. I wished my father was here, holding me, comforting me, telling me that everything would be alright. I longed for his comforting embrace.

I wanted anyone here, with me now, but nobody was here. No one. I was alone. I was completely alone.

A/N: Well, this is my first Twilight fanfiction. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please review, but please no flames… constructive criticisms are welcome though. Thank you so much!

HHrDanceLvR


	2. Chapter One: Hope

Last Chapter: I fell to the floor dry sobbing. I couldn't even cry with tears anymore. This made me sob even harder. I wished my father was here, holding me, comforting me, telling me that everything would be alright. I longed for his comforting embrace.

I wanted anyone here, with me now, but nobody was here. No one. I was alone. I was completely alone.

Disclaimer: sighs As much as I could wish it, I'm not Stephenie Meyer… So I guess that means I don't own Twilight… Shame really.

Chapter One: Hope

Isabella PoV

After my change, I stayed in my home for a few days, collecting items I would take with me. As I left my room, I made sure that I had my locket. My father had given it to me for my 16th birthday. It was a simple silver heart, and engraved in it in curvy letters were my initials. But to me, the best part was the inside. It had a photograph of me and my father, smiling happily. It was hard for me to 

think that this wasn't taken long ago. When I entered my father's room, I made sure to grab my mother's engagement ring, which my father told me to take if anything was to happen to him. I also grabbed a couple hundred dollars that he had placed in a drawer for emergencies. I walked down the stairs and took one last sigh before I left my home forever.

I had taken to walking along the streets, trying not to be noticed. After a couple of hours, someone did. She introduced herself as Joy. She was very pretty- as pale as me, with beautiful curly honey-blonde hair. But what was most unique about Joy were her eyes… they were a very odd (but very pretty) topaz color. She took me under her wing, allowing me to stay in her home. A couple of days later, Joy made me come to terms with my new condition. "Isabella?" Joy asked. "Yes?"

"Come here, I want to show you something." She grabbed my wrist and led me out into the night. She ran at an inhuman speed out of Chicago, and into the countryside. "Joy? Where are we going?" I asked.

"All in good time, dear," she replied in a motherly tone. When we reached a field, Joy stopped. "Stay right there," she ordered, and then she ran off. She returned a few moments later, with a small deer.

"You stay right there, Isabella. Don't move." Joy then broke the deer's neck.

As soon as the blood came out, I went crazy. I didn't realize that I had moved, but the next thing I knew, my mouth was attached to the poor deer's wound, sucking it dry of blood. After all the blood was gone, I dropped the deer. I looked up at Joy. "What just happened?"

"I wanted to prove something to you." If I could cry, I probably would. "Did you just want to prove to me that I'm a blood sucking monster?" "No dear," Joy told me. "I wanted to show you how to hunt… That way, you could live on your own, if you wanted." Joy reminded me of what I wanted my mother to be like. "Thank you so much!"

After staying about a week longer with Joy, (it was long enough for my eyes to turn topaz) I left Chicago. I couldn't deal with all of the memories. For the next 50 

years, I traveled from city to city, not staying for over 4 years in each.

I had settled in a small town in Kentucky, which happened to be home to another vampire named Nick. We became fast friends, him being 18 (in appearance) and the fact that we both didn't drink from humans. I honestly don't remember how the conversation started, but I do remember Nick asking about my human life. "Who were your parents?" I didn't know that this question would change my life forever. "Carlisle and Rachel Cullen… But my mother died during child birth. I miss my father everyday though."

"Carlisle Cullen?" Nick asked, shocked. I nodded. "I met him about 5 years ago… He's very nice." "How could you have just met him? He would probably be dead by now…" "What are you talking about Isabella? Don't you know? Carlisle is a vampire."

If I was still human, I would have fainted. "Are you serious?" I hoped with every fiber in my being that he wasn't lying. "Of course… he didn't mention a daughter though… but he did say that when he returned to his home a few days after his change, that everyone was gone." I couldn't stop grinning… finally I had a glimmer of 

hope… my father was still here. "Nobody was there when I went back, either."

"That's very odd…" I nodded. "Did my father tell you where he was going next?" I asked hopefully… I wanted to meet up with him as soon as possible. "He didn't Isabella… I'm very sorry." Nick looked down in shame.

The next hundred years was spent looking for my father. I would eventually run into a vampire that knew my father on my search, and they would tell me where they last saw him. But, by the time I got to the next city, he would be gone… The people of the town would normally tell me that he had just left. I had searched all over the United States, (minus the sunny cities, of course) and a few other countries.

Every time my search turned up empty. But I never lost hope… Somehow I knew that my father would be out there looking for me too.

Then, finally, when I was in Denali, Alaska, staying with a coven of vampires, Tanya (who I didn't like very much) told me about another coven living in Forks, Washington. "There's a coven in a town called Forks… It's pretty large… I believe that there are 7 of them."

My eyes grew wide. "7!? How do they keep everyone in check? Surely it would be hard!" Tanya shrugged. "I think it's their leader… his name is Carlisle and he's a doctor and-," I interrupted her. "Carlisle?"

"Yeah, Carlisle Cullen… he's very nice… I've met him once or twice… he's very handsome too." Apparently Tanya wasn't listening when I told everyone that my name was Isabella CULLEN, and I was looking for my father, Carlisle.

"Forks, Washington?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah… they've lived there for like 2 years."

"I'm sorry Tanya, but I have to leave… thank you so much for your hospitality." "It's fine, but where are you going?" I sighed. This girl was a little dense. "To Forks," I said, before I ran off, down to Washington.

After about a day of running, I arrived in Forks. It was a small town, and it gave me a feeling that everyone's grandparents here were best friends since they were toddlers. I had gotten his address from Tanya before I left, so I wandered around the town for about an hour before I found it.

The house was quite large- it had three stories, and it was painted white. It was a very pretty home, and looked to be expensive. I stepped onto the porch, and took an unnecessary deep breath. I reached up, and rang the doorbell.

A/N: Yay! Another Chapter! I hope that you enjoyed it! Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed the prologue, and please keep reviewing! :D Please, no flames, but constructive criticisms are very welcome!

HHrDanceLvR


End file.
